Explications
by Lola Abadeer
Summary: Comment faire comprendre à un petit humain que l'amour, le vrai, ce n'est pas forcement un garçon et une fille? Un petit PBXMarcy...


Hello ! Voilà un OS que j'ai hésité à publié...

Je tiens à remercier Insanity Hollows qui m'as aidé pour les premiers paragraphe... Aller voir ses FF, elle est cool...

Tout appartient à CN et non à moi...

Bonne lecture~

Désolée pour les fautes et maladresses ^-^

* * *

Finn releva la tête, le front couvert de sueur.

Enfin, oui enfin il avait réussit à battre se monstre. Après une traque de 3 heures, la victoire était plus savoureuse que jamais.

Fière de lui, le petit humain se mit en route pour retrouver Jack et BMO à la maison.

Les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt par laquelle il passait craquelait sous ses chaussures noires, et le vent commençait à se lever. Alors qu'il voyait la fin de la forêt, il entendit deux voix se mêler.

Curieux, le petit humain suivit les deux voix.

Désormais caché dans les fourrés, Finn espionnait deux silhouettes féminines, assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

La première , qui était Princesse Bubble-Gum prit la parole :

-Écoute Marcy, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dis à propos de « ça », non c'est non, quelqu'un pourrais nous voir

-Détends toi Bonny, répondit Marceline qui est donc le deuxième silhouette. Personne ne nous verra, et de toute façon c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est que la société est intolérante, répliqua P.B.

-Mais non viens la...

Marcy passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bonny. Cette dernière rougit avant de se laisser tombé sur l'épaule de la Reine des Vampires.

Finn resta bouche bée. Mais que fesaient-elles ? Le petit rougis légèrement, sans raison enfin, qu'il sache.

P.B. redressa la tête et s'approche de celle de Marceline. Cette dernière fit de même.

Finn ne comprenait pas... Elles n'allaient tout de même pas... ?

Marceline posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa princesse.

Finn rougissa encore plus et poussa un énorme :

-NANI ?

Les deux filles arrêtèrent leur baiser avant de tourner le tête en direction du cris.

A la vue de Finn, elles se séparèrent brutalement.

-Hey Finn ! Lança Marcy.

-F-fi-finn ! Dit P.B.

-Mais-mais... dit Finn.

-Quoi ? Demanda innocament Merceline tandis que Bonnibel était plus tendu que les mailles du bonnet du petit humain.

-Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Continua Finn, visiblement choqué

-Et ? Demanda Chewing-Gum

-Tu embrasse bien plein de fille toi... rétorqua Marcy

-Vous êtes deux filles ! Vous z'avez pas le droit ! Cria Finn

Tandis que Marceline riait à gorge déployée de l'ignorance du petit humain, P.B. Se lança dans une explication :

-Finn, l'amour c'est pas une fille et un garçon... Ça peut être deux filles ou deux garçons... Ce qui compte c'est les sentiments...

-Je... enfin... commença Finn

-Tu comprends ?

Finn réfléchit et lança un :

-Nan

P.B. Soupira.

-Cela a toujours été un problème d'expliquer quelque chose a un idiot... soupira à son tour Marcy, toujours pliées en deux.

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Repris le p'tit humain.

-Finn, tu dois comprendre que l'important c'est les sentiments... On s'en fiche du reste... Tout ce qui compte ce sont les sentiments...

-Oui mais... commença le blondinet visiblement à cours d'argument

-Finn, rappelle toi, j'ai toujours raison... lâcha Bonny. Maintenant rentre chez toi et laisse nous tranquille !

Finn hocha la tête, toujours choqué. Il fit volte-face s'apprêtant à rentrer quand P.B. précisa :

-Au fait, n'en parle à personne

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Finn.

Marceline s'arrêta de rire pour foudroyer du regard Finn et de lui dire :

-Parce que sinon il se peut que tu meurt très vite et très lentement suite à une hémorragie provoquée par...

La vampire s'approcha avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-...Moi~

Finn pâli et pris ses jambes à son coup.

* * *

Marceline retourna se rassoir à côté de Chewing Gum.

-Tu en as trop fait je trouve, dit le bonbon.

-Arrête, tu es folle de moi quand je joue au méchant Vampire...

Le bonbon eut un sourire avant de prendre la main de sa dulcinée et de lui dire :

-Je suis toujours folle de toi...

Voilà, voilà... Encore désolée pour les maladresses et fautes, n'hésiter pas à me dire vos impressions dans les rewiws... 


End file.
